Ultimate Fear
by Schattengestalt
Summary: Harry fears that Malfoy is about to find out about Severus and his relationship. When he confronts the young Slytherin, Harry sees his worst fears confirmed. Part of the "Ultimate" series.


**Author Notes**: Welcome to another OS of my "Ultimate" series.^^ Please read the other stories of my series first, otherwise this OS won`t make much sense.

**Appreciation: **Special thanks to **YenGirl**!*hugs* She didn`t only correct my spelling and grammar mistakes, but she is also responsible if there aren`t any lacks of clarity in this OS.^^ Thank you, dear!=)

**Ultimate Fear**

The wind roared in his ears.

The shouts of the audience echoed through the stadium.

The little Snitch he was chasing all around the pitch.

Harry loved Quidditch!

The first match of the season was the best since it was anyone's bet on which team would win the Quidditch Cup in the end. Harry always wanted to win the cup for Gryffindor, but his wish was especially strong this year - Severus had made a bet that his Snakes would take the cup.

With a small grin, Harry risked a glance at the scoreboard. Gryffindor stood ahead of Slytherin. If he caught the Snitch now, Gryffindor would be in the top spot of the competition.

Harry performed a loop to avoid a bludger zooming towards him, without losing sight of the little golden ball that was the key to victory. A small smile ghosted over his features when he imagined how Severus would look if his House lost against Gryffindor… again.

But even better than Severus' look was Malfoy's.

Harry's small smile turned into a grin. It was no secret that he couldn't stand that arrogant blond Slytherin. Not even the fact that Malfoy had run to Severus for help to avoid becoming a Death Eater had changed Harry's opinion of him.

At least, not in such a way that Harry wouldn't enjoy seeing the Slytherin team lose.

Malfoy might have made his own decision on that issue, but he had also been lucky that his father preferred to keep his son out of the Death Eater business as well, otherwise he wouldn't have had a choice.

Malfoy probably would have enjoyed being a Death Eater in the end, Harry thought, while moving his broom higher. He couldn't help wondering why Malfoy decided against it… and came to Severus of all people, since it was widely known now that the Potions Master worked for the Order.

"Hey, Potter, daydreaming on a broom?!"

Harry heaved a sigh, but didn't bother turning around to see who was following him. It wasn't necessary since he could recognize the voice of his school nemesis out of thousands.

A moment later, Malfoy was next to him, racing him for the Snitch.

"Decided to take your task as a Seeker seriously for once, instead of making eyes at the girls in the audience, Malfoy?"

Harry tried to push Malfoy away, but the young Slytherin wouldn't budge.

"You know, Potter," the blond grinned maliciously at him. "Not everyone can be as lucky as you."

Harry growled under his breath. He hated people who assumed he was a lucky, pampered boy who got everything he wanted, like Dudley Dursley.

"Fuck off, Malfoy!"

That time Harry was able to shove him away and took his chance to grab the golden Snitch that was hovering a foot in front of his face. Nevertheless, if his reflexes weren't as good as they were, he would still have missed the Snitch when he heard Malfoy's next words.

"Not everyone has someone to give them love bites, Potter. I wonder who gave you the one on your throat… and I'm going to find out!"

Harry's free hand flew to his throat. With the struggling Snitch in his other, he would have fallen off his broom, if his team members hadn't flown up to hug him then.

They thumped him on the back and cheered and congratulated him, but he only heard half their words. He could still see Malfoy's nasty expression and hear his threat, while remembering the passionate hours he had spent with Severus.

If Malfoy ever found out…

Harry gulped and took a deep breath as he landed on the ground. He tried to calm himself with the fact that Malfoy didn't know who his lover was. He only had to make sure the Slytherin never found out about his relationship with Severus… that was all.

OOO

Malfoy was following him.

Harry ground his teeth in frustration. Ever since the last Quidditch game, he had been seeing Malfoy more often than he wanted to. Not only on his way to classes, but at other times when he was sitting at the bank of the lake with Ron and Hermione, or when they were at the library.

Malfoy seemed to be everywhere Harry was. Every time he turned around, he saw that blond head nearby. The Gryffindor in Harry screamed at him to confront Malfoy head on and teach him a lesson, but he didn't give in to his instincts.

For one thing, they had gotten him in trouble more times than he liked to count and for another… Severus wouldn't be at all happy to know that his lover had hexed his Godson.

Severus!

Harry sighed and stared down at his textbook without seeing the chapter on the right way to brew a pain numbing potion. He hadn't told his bondmate about Malfoy's threat. He knew he should so that Severus would be more alert… but he refused to do so.

What if Severus didn't want to meet him in secret anymore if he knew about this new danger?

Harry told himself he was probably being selfish, but he didn't want to only meet Severus during the holidays, not after they had finally managed to establish a relationship and had even formed a magical bond.

Closing his eyes, Harry gave a small smile as he felt the familiar magical signature within his own magical core. When he opened his eyes, his smile vanished. Malfoy was sitting at a table in the library and watching him.

Fuck, this little shit!

"Harry, you'll ruin your teeth if you keep grinding them like that!"

Surprised, Harry looked up at Hermione who had just brought more books to their table.

"Yes, listen to Hermione. You know, her parents are den… something."

In any other situation, Harry would have laughed at Ron's words. Now, he couldn't muster the strength to even smile at his two best friends.

"Harry." Hermione sat down next to him. "You should really talk with Severus about," she nodded at Malfoy's direction. "He'll know what you should do."

"Yes, and that's exactly why I don't want to tell him! Don't you see, Hermione," Harry continued as she started protesting, "he was a spy, he is probably going to shut me out of his life if he knows that Malfoy is trying to find out our secret."

"But…"

When Harry shook his head adamantly, Hermione refrained from arguing with him for once, and instead focused on her books. Harry sighed inwardly. She was probably right as usual, but he didn't want to disturb the happiness he and Severus just got to experience.

He stared at his open text book. Nothing made sense. The words could have been written in Chinese for all he knew.

For the first time in his life, it wasn't because of the subject itself, but because his brain was busy going over the issue with Malfoy. The fact that he could feel someone staring at him didn't help matters.

Finally, Harry decided that he would finish his homework some other time. He couldn't focus on it right now, when his thoughts were focused on Severus all the time.

Harry had to see him!

Rummaging through his bag, he finally found the piece of parchment Fred and George had given him during his third year at Hogwarts. He murmured the required words so that Ron and Hermione wouldn't hear him and then searched for Severus' name on the Marauder's map.

He was in the Owlery!

"Harry, where are you going? You haven't finished your homework yet!"

The young Gryffindor ignored Hermione's protests and Ron's stunned look as he left the library at once. He didn't have his invisibility cloak with him, but he was sure that he would be able to outdistance Malfoy, nonetheless.

After all, Harry knew more secret passages than the little ferret.

OOO

Severus watched the owl flying away with his filled in order and sighed with relief. He had used the last few days to look through his stock of potion ingredients, so that he would know what he would need for the next few months.

Although he loved brewing, he hated the other tasks that went along with it like checking his inventory. It was time consuming and tedious, and it left him with fewer opportunities to meet Harry. He hadn't seen his young bond mate as often as he would have wished during the last few days, but he noticed that Harry's behavior was somehow odd.

Severus frowned. Yes, Harry seemed nervous and riled up at something. Come to think of it, he was behaving like this ever since the last Quidditch match.

It was… strange.

After all, Gryffindor had won the match and Severus would have to wear a red and gold scarf with a roaring lion on it for the whole of next week. He would never bet against Harry again!

Instead of being gleeful about it though, Harry's mood had changed in a negative manner.

Severus sighed and looked at the snow-white owl that was watching him from her post as if she knew exactly what was going through his head.

"Harry didn't tell you what is worrying him, did he?"

Hedwig only hooted quietly.

Severus shook his head.

"I only wish that Harry would…"

"That I would what?"

Startled, Severus turned around to see his bond mate walking towards him.

OOO

Harry had sprinted the entire way from the library to the Owlery. Since he had left the Marauder's map behind, he had to make sure he arrived there before Severus left.

Obviously, he made it in time since the first thing he heard as he entered the building was Severus' voice. When he saw him talking to Hedwig and heard his words, Harry's skipped a beat.

Severus was worried about him… because Harry hadn't told him what was bothering him.

The young Gryffindor gulped. Maybe he should tell Severus so that they could find a solution for the problem together. Yes, he should at least give it some thought… but not now. Right now, he only wanted to spend a few stolen moments with his lover.

"I only wish that Harry would…"

"That I would what?" Harry asked, smiling when he saw the surprise on Severus' face.

"Do you want me to wear a Slytherin scarf… only a Slytherin scarf, so that we're even?"

He whispered mischievously.

When a light blush spread over Severus' features, Harry knew that he remembered their little game as well, especially the part of the bet which took place inside Severus' bedroom.

"A nice idea, but not to be discussed here… Mr. Potter."

Dark orbs looked warningly at him and Harry knew that Severus was reminding him that they were in a public place. At any moment, someone could walk in on them and then…

But Harry didn't want to think about that. He had spent so many hours worrying about Malfoy that he wanted to let his guard down just this once.

"I didn't come here to discuss anything with you… Professor."

Harry leaned into Severus and grinned as he felt the answering shudder.

"Harry, we can't… we shouldn't…"

Severus' words were interrupted by two eager lips that pressed against his.

For one moment, Harry thought that Severus would push him away and tell him off, but soon enough the Potions Master was responding to his kiss.

Harry gave an inward chuckle. Maybe the Sorting Hat had been right, and Slytherin would have been a good choice for him after all… since not everyone would have been able to convince the Head of Slytherin to make out with his lover in the Owlery.

OOO

He must be mad!

There was no other explanation as to why he was kissing Harry in a public place! All right, no one was here to witness their actions right now, but anyone could walk in on them and… the risk just made the whole encounter even more tempting.

It was a good thing Severus hadn't been in love with Harry while he was still a spy for the Order. Otherwise, Voldemort would certainly have killed him if he was as careless then as he was right now.

But all thoughts of danger, Dark Lords and Death Eaters flew out of Severus' mind as he felt Harry's hand touch his semi-hard erection through the fabric of his trousers.

Merlin, how long had it been since he had made out like this with someone?

In his school days, if he remembered correctly, but that… was different.

Groaning, Severus embraced Harry with one arm and drew him closer until their upper bodies were pressed together. His other hand closed around Harry's still clothed hard on as well.

Harry moaned into their heated kiss and Severus tasted his own blood when Harry's teeth dug into his lower lip.

The owls around them hooted and flapped their wings in agitation, causing a few feathers to float around them.

Severus' trousers were becoming painfully tight and sticky. From what he could feel, Harry wasn't any better off. This wasn't like the many times they had been intimate in his quarters. This was messy and wild and imprudent… and Severus couldn't help wondering why they hadn't done it before.

Shoving Harry's hand away, he pressed their lower bodies together and ground against his young lover, cupping Harry's buttocks with both hands.

"Ah… Sev… erus!" Harry moaned and broke their kiss to gasp for air, only to kiss his bond mate even more passionately afterwards.

They were both hitting the point of no return and although Severus would have loved to spend all afternoon with Harry, he knew that they should finish quickly. At least, the part of his mind that was still intact told him to do so.

Increasing his speed, Severus soon felt Harry gasp and shudder against him. He held on tightly to the young Gryffindor and soon reached his own orgasm.

Panting hard, Severus gave a breathless chuckle as he felt the hot sticky mess against his skin. It had been years since he had come inside his trousers like this.

Satisfied dark orbs gazed down at the messy head of black hair that rested against his chest. He wanted to stay like this a little longer, but they had to move.

Performing a voiceless spell, Severus cleaned them both up.

"Harry."

Smoky green orbs looked up at the Potions Master.

"Yes, Severus?"

Severus couldn't help the grin that spread over his features – cheeky Gryffindor!

"You have earned a detention."

Harry blinked at him before a knowing smile turned his lips upwards.

"When?"

"This evening, eight o'clock… for disrespectful behavior towards a teacher!"

Harry laughed quietly and turned his head to glance at the entrance of the Owlery. Severus followed his gaze before looking down at him.

"Harry?"

The young Gryffindor had gone pale.

"Harry, what…?"

Severus didn't get an answer for Harry broke free of his light embrace and made for the exit.

"Harry!" Severus called after him, but the young Gryffindor didn't stop.

Frowning, the Potions Master shook his head. Somehow he got the feeling that they would have something to discuss this evening… and judging from Harry's horrified expression, Severus didn't think that it would be a pleasant conversation.

OOO

He had been right!

Harry cursed furiously under his breath and for the first time in his life, wished he had been proven wrong. It might have been the sunlight or his nervousness playing a trick on his mind… but that wasn't the case.

Draco Malfoy had seen them!

At least, he had seen something, but Harry didn't know how much that was. Quickening his steps, he sprinted after Malfoy who was moving in the direction of the castle.

If they were lucky then Malfoy only saw them hugging. He could tell Malfoy that Severus – no, Professor Snape – was just shaking him because he was annoyed by something Harry had said.

No one who knew them would doubt that version.

But if Malfoy had watched them for several minutes, then…

Harry swallowed. He shouldn't think of the worst yet, but he couldn't help worrying over what would happen if Malfoy found out about their relationship.

Would they fire Severus?

Would the press start a smear campaign?

Would he be able to meet Severus again?

Those questions swirled through Harry's head until he finally caught up with Malfoy and grabbed hold of the blond's arm.

Malfoy was forced to stop. He swung around to face Harry.

"Take your bloody fingers off of me, Potter… or are you that keen on skin contact? One would think that you had enough of that already!"

Harry's heart stuttered. He felt the color drain from his face and his limbs went weak.

Malfoy knew!

Or at least, he knew enough to make such innuendos, so he must have suspected something.

But maybe, there was still a chance – however small – to convince his school nemesis that there was nothing going on between Severus and himself.

It all depended on how much Malfoy had seen earlier.

Forcing himself to meet the gleeful grey eyes, Harry frowned.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Malfoy. But stop following me around everywhere like some needy little puppy!"

Malfoy only laughed. Not his usual arrogant sneer, but a very amused chuckle.

"Oh, that's a good one, Potter!"

He shook off Harry's hold on his arm and grinned at him.

"You know, I only wanted to find out who would be desperate enough to become your lover… only to find that you're just doing everything you can to pass your Potions exam!"

Something in Harry snapped. Of course he didn't want Malfoy to know the truth about Severus and himself, but those hateful words made him see red.

Malfoy didn't even consider the fact that Severus and Harry might be a couple, but thought the very worst, that they were only… fucking around!

It was insulting!

Not only for Harry, but for Severus as well, and the relationship they had with each other. It was as if…

"Do you really want to become an Auror that badly that you'd even touch…"

Malfoy never got to finish his sentence. Harry's fist connected with his nose before the blond even realized what was happening.

With a gasp, Malfoy went down on his knees. Blood was smeared all over his face, but he still managed to level a hate filled look at Harry, before the young Gryffindor turned around and… fled.

Yes, he fled!

He didn't even know why he was running away since the damage had already been done, but he just couldn't stand Malfoy's presence any longer.

And this time, he had to tell Severus what had happened.

OOO

A knock sounded at his door.

Severus frowned. It was six o'clock. He couldn't think of anyone who would come down to the dungeons at this time since most of the students and teachers were in the Great Hall, enjoying their dinner.

When the knock came again, Severus sighed. It was probably Albus who had run out of lemon drops.

The Potions Master opened the door and… saw no one!

Growling, he looked up and down the corridor, but there was no one in sight. Oh, how these little pranksters would regret playing a trick on him when he…

"Close the door, Severus!"

Startled, Severus whirled around, but still couldn't see anybody. The voice however, was unmistakable.

Closing the door behind him, he turned towards the sound of that voice.

"Are you crazy, Harry? You should be at the Great Hall now…"

Severus stopped abruptly. Harry had taken off his cloak, but it wasn't the action of his lover appearing out of thin air that froze Severus to the spot.

Harry had worn that damned cloak often enough for him to be used to it by now. No, it was his expression that shocked Severus. He had witnessed most of Harry's emotions by now, but he had never seen him so… desperate and fearful.

"Merlin, Harry! What happened?"

If possible, the young Gryffindor looked even more crushed.

"Malfoy… he knows!"

Severus took a deep breath. No, that couldn't be true. He was probably only over-interpreting things and Harry meant something entirely else.

But somehow, Severus knew that his first assumption was correct as he locked eyes with fearful green ones.

"What does he know, Harry?"

The next few words destroyed even the smallest hope Severus was holding onto.

"About us! He saw us, in the Owlery!"

OOO

This was horrible.

Harry had already seen Severus in tears when the Potions Master had told him about the painful experiences of his past. But even back then, Severus hadn't looked as… hopeless as he did now.

And it was all because of him!

Harry could have slapped himself. If he hadn't been so careless, then…

"How do you know?"

Severus' voice sounded hollow, a sound that fitted his ashen face. Harry had to concentrate hard to get the words past his tight throat.

"I saw him… that's why I left in such a hurry. And I… I thought at first that Malfoy hadn't seen everything, but… obviously he has."

A heavy silence grew between them.

Harry clenched his fists hard to hide their shaking. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. It seemed as though everything they had fought for was lost.

As the seconds stretched into a minute… and then two and Severus still didn't say anything, Harry took a deep breath and blurted out, "It's my fault!"

When Severus stared at him as if he had grown a second head, the young Gryffindor was forced to elaborate.

"Malfoy has been following me around since that first Quidditch match. He saw the love bites on my neck and wanted to find out who I'm dating."

Harry avoided the disbelieving look that was directed at him and gazed down at the floor. He had messed up. Severus would probably tell him so as well once he overcame his shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Blinking, Harry looked up. Severus didn't sound accusing or angry, but… hurt.

That was unexpected.

Harry had assumed that Severus would tell him off for his careless behavior. Instead, he looked totally heartbroken.

"Don't you trust me? Aren't we bonded together or… does our bond mean nothing to you?"

Green eyes widened in shock.

"How can you think that? Our bond means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me!"

Obviously, Harry said the right thing for once, since Severus' features relaxed a little. Nonetheless, the pained expression was still there in his eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Malfoy?"

Harry sighed. Now he understood where the problem was.

Severus felt shut out and Harry knew and hated that kind of feeling as much as his bond mate did. He thought for a second about how to explain things to Severus, before deciding to just go with his instincts.

"I'm just used to handling things by myself. It's been like that ever since I was old enough to walk. I've never had someone to rely on… and I'm just not used yet to the idea that I've finally found someone with whom I can share everything. You, Severus."

There was another round of silence.

Then Severus nodded, but before he could say something, Harry added something that was important to him as well.

"I was also afraid you might decide that it's better for us not to meet in school anymore and I couldn't stand being separated from you."

Dark orbs softened and before Harry knew what was happening, he found himself encircled in Severus' arms and was breathing in the unique scent of his lover.

OOO

Severus understood Harry all too well. There was probably no one else, but him who knew exactly what Harry meant.

Severus too, had learned very early in his life that he couldn't count on others if he wanted to survive. His father had hated him because he was a wizard and his mother hadn't had the strength to defend her son.

Just like Harry, Severus had endured hardship of all kinds during his childhood and he had learned that it could be a deadly mistake to trust anyone.

Only Albus and now Harry were able to make Severus believe that it wasn't always wrong to rely on someone. It made Severus' heart bleed to imagine that Harry had learned the exact same lessons he had.

How could Petunia and her idiotic husband treat this brave and beautiful man like some sort of house elf?

Someday, Severus swore to himself, he would make the Dursleys pay for mistreating Harry. But not now.

Now, it was way more important that Severus held his young lover in his arms and felt his strong heartbeat against his chest.

But for how long could he do this?

Involuntarily, Severus pressed Harry even closer to him. On the one hand he wished that Harry had told him about Malfoy earlier, but on the other hand, he was happy that Harry had even told him about it at all.

That didn't mean that he had a solution for their problems though.

"I could give up Potions."

Confused, Severus blinked down at Harry and looked into determined green eyes.

"If you aren't my teacher anymore, then no one can say anything against our relationship anymore, since I'm already adult in the Wizarding World."

For a moment, Severus was speechless and then he shook his head.

"You can't do that, Harry!"

"Why not?"

Merlin, Severus groaned inwardly. Why were Gryffindor always so stubborn, especially this young lion?

"If I'm not mistaken, you want to be an Auror. You have to master Potions in your final year, in order to…"

"That doesn't matter!"

If Severus didn't know Harry's temper by now, he would have probably been shocked by his fierce tone. Since he did, he only took a step back to give his young lover some space before shaking his head in disagreement.

"It does matter, Harry. You told me yourself that you wished to become an Auror and I don't want you to give up on this dream just to…"

"Don't finish that statement, Severus!"

Frowning, Severus regarded Harry's clenched fists and the way he was shaking. He didn't understand why Harry was so angry when he only wanted to prevent him from giving up on his most important dream.

Severus knew from experience how much it hurt to know that your greatest wishes would never come true.

"Yes, I want to become an Auror, but," green eyes softened and looked pleadingly at Severus, "I also want to be with you. And if I have to choose between those two options, I would always decide on you, Severus. Always."

Severus swallowed hard.

Of course he knew that Harry loved him and that, against all odds, the young Gryffindor wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, but… somehow, there had still been a tiny seed of doubt as to how important he really was to Harry.

Well, he had his answer now.

To tell the truth, the answer had always been there, lying in Harry's brilliant emerald eyes that would dismiss anything and everything except the old Potions Master of Hogwarts.

OOO

Harry smiled.

All right, the situation they were in right now wasn't something to smile over. He was realistic enough to know that there would be a great scandal if the press got to know about their relationship.

It wouldn't matter to the people if Severus was Harry's Potion Professor or not… but somehow, Harry didn't care. At least not right now.

The only thing he was able to notice at this moment was that Severus finally understood how much he meant to him. Not that Harry hadn't told and showed him often enough, but it still seemed like Severus needed to be in an extreme situation to realize what truly mattered in life.

"I'll ask the Headmaster tomorrow if I can drop the subject."

Harry saw how Severus shook his head, but at least he didn't argue any longer. Obviously, he understood that a Snake would never win against a stubborn Lion.

"And if the Headmaster asks you why you don't want to take Potions anymore, how are you going to answer him?"

Harry grinned.

"With the truth. I'll just tell him that Malfoy stumbled upon us while we were making out in the Owlery!"

"You wouldn't!"

Harry chuckled. He was only joking, but now that Severus looked so shocked, he might give the idea a second thought.

"Mhm, maybe you could convince me that I shouldn't?"

Harry congratulated himself when passionate dark orbs swept over him and made his blood run hot. He knew all too well what normally followed whenever Severus looked at him like that.

And it probably would have happened right then and there if a knock at the door hadn't disturbed them.

"Professor Snape, are you there?"

Harry froze.

Malfoy! That little…

Harry would have opened the door and beaten the crap out of Malfoy if Severus' warning frown hadn't held him back.

The Potions Master nodded towards Harry's invisibility cloak and only moved to answer the door after Harry was safely hidden from everyone's eyes.

OOO

"What do you want, Draco?"

Severus' eyes scanned Draco's face as the blond entered his living room, noting that the normally elegant features seemed off somehow. Then he realised it was due to the swollen and broken nose and gave an inward grin.

Apart from an excellent Seeker, Harry would also make a good boxer. Severus knew that it probably was to their disadvantage that Harry had hit Draco, but he could barely prevent his amusement over the fact that the proud offspring of Lucius Malfoy had a broken nose.

All right, Severus liked his Godson a lot, but that didn't mean that he approved of his arrogant behavior.

"I wanted to talk with you, Severus."

The Potions Master frowned. He allowed Draco to call him by his given name when they were in private, since he had known the young man since birth.

Nonetheless, Draco normally called him _Professor_, even when they were in school. In fact, the last time Draco addressed him by his first name was when he was desperate and needed his help, because he didn't want to end up as a Death Eater.

So, maybe… maybe, not everything was lost yet.

Severus might yet be able to convince him not to tell anyone about Harry and himself. His experiences as a spy might help him in this case… as long as Harry didn't let his temper get the better of him.

Severus glanced in the direction where he guessed the young Gryffindor was and shook his head once, hoping that Harry would understand what it meant.

"First of all, I have to heal your nose, Draco, and then we will talk. Sit down!"

Severus gestured towards the couch and heard a sharp intake of breath right behind him. Merlin, he should have cast a body bind on Harry, so that he wouldn't have to fear the impulsive young Gryffindor might endanger his plan.

Summoning a small potion vial, Severus gave it to Draco before sitting down next to his young Snake. Draco knew him well enough not to question anything given by him and gulped the contents of the vial down without any protests.

"The potion will numb your pain, so that I now can heal your nose. _Episkey!_"

Severus waited a moment while Draco raised a hand and cautiously touched his nose, probably making sure it wasn't crooked or something.

"Now, care to tell me what happened to it and why you didn't go to Madame Pomfrey?"

Severus felt it was safer to pretend not to know the answer to the first question, in order to get his Godson to open up to him.

But even though Draco's nose was mended, a couple of minutes passed before he opened his mouth, minutes which seemed endless to Severus. He was only glad that Harry was behaving well.

"I thought it was safer to come to you, since Madame Pomfrey always wants to know what happened when someone goes to the Infirmary."

Severus frowned and imagined Harry furrowing his brows, too. That wasn't the answer he had expected.

"But you know that I also want to know what happened."

Draco nodded and gave a slight smirk.

"Yes, but I can tell you, because you were involved as well, Severus."

When a warm hand closed around his fingers, Severus didn't jump up since he had felt Harry's close presence through their bond. The young Gryffindor was tense and Severus suspected he thought that Draco wanted to blackmail him.

It wouldn't surprise the Potions Master if that assumption was true.

"I don't remember hitting you, Draco."

If possible, the blond's smirk grew even wider.

"No, that was Potter, but he did it because of you… because I saw you two together."

Severus pressed his lips together and closed his hand around Harry's invisible one. If it weren't for the presence of his lover, he might have already lost his nerves by now. The warmth that spread from Harry prevented him from doing something stupid… like threatening to erase Draco's memories.

Severus would never do such a thing anyway. One could never be sure that one only erased the right memories and nothing more or less. Whatever Draco might threaten, Severus still didn't want him to end up like that idiot Lockhart who until now, was still at St. Mungo's.

Instead, he went for a different strategy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco. It certainly isn't that unusual to see a teacher talking to a student."

When Draco actually chuckled, Severus glared at him. His young Snake had the cheek to laugh at his words!

Grey eyes twinkled with mischief.

"No, but it certainly isn't usual for a teacher to make out with a student in the Owlery."

OOO

Harry wanted to strangle Malfoy.

The little ferret had the cheek to come to Severus and… and… to tell the truth, Harry didn't know what exactly Malfoy was after. All he knew was that the little snob had made Severus uncomfortable.

Harry felt the agitated swirling of his lover's magic inside him. If it wasn't for Severus' meaningful look earlier, Harry would have already broken Malfoy's nose.

Again.

Merlin only know how much self-restraint Harry was using to be content with just holding Severus' hand and sitting as close to him as possible, instead of giving in to his temper.

"I don't know what exactly it was you saw but I assure you that…"

"Oh please, Severus, don't treat me like I'm a stupid Lion!"

Harry gave a silent growl.

Malfoy would regret that! Not only his words, but everything he was doing right now… and Harry had no qualms in asking Dobby to manipulate a bludger to knock the blond off of his broom at the next Quidditch match.

"I know what I saw… and Potter knew it as well… otherwise he wouldn't have broken my nose when I made some innuendos."

Now, Harry wanted to hit his head against a wall. Why had he been so stupid to let himself be provoked by Malfoy's words?

If he had just laughed at him , would Draco have dropped the issue?

"I see."

The resigned tone of Severus' voice made Harry feel even worse. Everything was his fault… and his lover might be the one who had to pay for it.

"Then I wonder why you came to me instead of the Headmaster to report what you saw."

Malfoy sneered.

"To Dumbledore? Please, I'm not that stupid. That old man probably already knows about this."

"A little more respect when you talk about the Headmaster, Draco!"

Harry thought that Malfoy would shrug Severus' comment off, but instead, the young Slytherin gave an apologetic nod.

"Sorry, I know that Dumbledore means a lot to you."

Harry blinked in surprise. He had never heard Malfoy apologizing for anything, least of all for insulting someone. What was that supposed to mean?

His thoughts were interrupted when Severus spoke again.

"So, what is it you want then? For me to give you an _O_ in Potions?"

"No! Do you really think so little of me, Severus?"

Harry almost gasped. He had seen Malfoy angry, self-contented or even shocked, when Hermione had hit him in their third year, but never before had the young Slytherin looked so… hurt.

Yes, Malfoy really looked miserable and if he was someone else, Harry would have felt bad for him. Since he wasn't, Harry only felt surprise.

OOO

Severus shook his head in disbelief. He had thought he could read Draco very well… but obviously he was wrong, when he didn't even understand what his Godson wanted.

"So, do you want to warn me, because you had already sent an owl to your father and…?"

Severus knew that he had once again said the wrong thing, when Draco's face fell.

"Why should I tell my father about you and Potter? He would have watched me become a Death Eater if you hadn't helped me, Severus! So why should I give him information that would give him power over you?!"

Tears started glistening in Draco's grey eyes during his outburst and one even ran down his face when he finished.

Taking a deep breath, Severus tried to calm his pounding heart. This conversation wasn't going as he thought it would, but it felt like the result might not be as worse as he had feared at first.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Severus summoned a handkerchief and gave it to the agitated youth "I didn't want to upset you, but I have to know exactly what it is you want, because…"

"You love him!"

Severus felt his eyes widen at the accusation. He was sure that Harry's green eyes must look like two big green saucers as well right now.

"Am I not right?" Draco asked, giving a somewhat watery smile. "You love Potter!"

Severus stared at him. He wanted to shake his head in denial, but he couldn't. He couldn't deny his feelings for Harry even if it was only an act. Even if Harry knew he was only pretending, it would still feel like betrayal to Severus.

"At first I thought that you were… just having some fun with the precious Boy-Who-Lived, but now I understand that there is more to it and I'm… happy for you. For you both."

Severus pinched himself. Did his last potion experiment went wrong and he was now suffering some kind of hallucination?

Because he could have sworn that Draco had just said that he was… happy for Harry and him.

"Then what were all those hilarious words for when you first came here?" he asked in a stern voice.

Draco blushed. A fine red color spread all over his pale features and Severus got the feeling that he was in for some kind of confession. He was sure Draco didn't have any romantic feelings for him… he hoped he wasn't wrong about that.

"I wanted to be sure what kind of relationship you have with Potter. It wouldn't help me if Potter was only fooling around with you."

Now, Severus was completely confused. If the nervous clenching of the invisible fingers on his hand was anything to go by, Harry was as well.

"Make sense, Draco!"

Draco blushed even more.

"I saw Potter's love bites and I… had to make sure that it wasn't… Ginny Weasley who had given them to him."

Severus blinked. He opened his mouth to say something… and closed it again.

Ginny Weasley, the only female member of the Weasley family.

Severus had to admit that she had grown up to be a beautiful girl, but he had never thought that Draco would be interested in her. He felt Harry shift against him and gripped the young Gryffindor's hand to show he understood.

It didn't really interest him, but he asked the question for Harry's sake.

"Do you have real feelings for her or do you only want to bed her?"

Draco sneered.

"If I only wanted to bed her, I wouldn't have been worried if Potter and she were together."

Severus heard Harry utter a low growl in his throat.

"I'm serious about her, Severus. Actually, I wanted to ask you what is the best way to court her, since I doubt that my father will help me."

Severus nodded slowly. He agreed that Lucius would have a fit if word got around that his only son and heir was courting the daughter of an impoverished blood traitor.

Oh, how Severus wanted to see his old friend's face if he ever got the news!

"I guess… flowers and chocolates are always a good choice," he managed to say while holding back the wide smile that threatened to spread over his face. Not even after his break up with the Death Eaters had he felt as relieved as he did right now.

Draco nodded and jumped up.

"That's what I thought. I'll get them for her now, since next week is a Hogsmeade weekend and I want to ask her out."

He grinned and nodded at his Godfather.

"Thanks for your help, Severus. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you have such bad taste in men!"

OOO

"Malfoy's such a brat!"

Harry whipped his cloak off after the blond had closed the door behind him, and glared at Severus.

"You could have defended my honor," he accused his lover, but the light tone of his voice showed that he wasn't really serious about it.

Severus laughed quietly and drew Harry against his side once they were sitting on the couch.

"He left too fast for me to say anything… but I'm glad that you didn't hex or beat Draco while he was here."

Harry shrugged. To tell the truth, he had felt the urge to slap Malfoy numerous times during his conversation with Severus, but not when he finally confessed his feelings for Ginny. He was only too relieved by then. He couldn't say how Ginny would react to Malfoy's sudden attention, but nothing could surprise him anymore… after the Slytherin's confession.

"Ron will beat him up for me and Fred and George will certainly have some new products to test on him once they get to know that he is after their little sister."

Severus shook his head and grinned at the same time.

"They might try such a thing, but I will have to deduct house points from Gryffindor if they do."

Green eyes twinkled cheekily at him.

"Fred and George aren't attending Hogwarts anymore."

Harry knew that Severus didn't care for these little details when the Potions Master pressed a passionate kiss to his lips.

"And since when," Severus murmured, while nipping at Harry's lower lip and pressing him down to lie on the couch, "have I cared for the rules of Hogwarts?"

Harry didn't bother to answer as Severus proved to him just how much he enjoyed breaking rules as his skilled fingers wandered all over Harry's body.


End file.
